Wicked
by HotRod92
Summary: The Autobots are facing one of their toughest challenges- Megatron has added a new superwarrior to his ranks, and well, she's incredible. But is being Megatrons personal warrior and trained assassin really all it's cracked up to be? Read! Review! Do it Squishy!
1. The Decepticons Project

_Ain't nothin' gonna save you_

_From a love that's blind_

_You slip to the dark side_

_Across that line_

_On the dark side, oh yeah_

_On the dark side, oh yeah_

_**-John Cafferty, On the Dark Side**___

Chapter One- A Decepticon Project Is Never Good

Megatron stared Optimus Prime straight in the optics. His army waited behind him with their weapons raised. Prime's Autobot forces stood in a similar fashion. He could feel all optics from both sides locked on them, standing in a deadlock at the center of the battle field.

"Give up, Megatron. You are outnumbered." Megatron snarled at Optimus's words. His army was outnumbered, and he knew it. It would be better to save his energy resources for his current project, especially since it was so near completion

Megatron decided that maybe he'd drop a hint for Prime. His snarl slowly broadened into a smirk. "Yes, Optimus, perhaps I am. But hear my words, and remember them well. You may consider me a coward for leaving without firing a shot, but savor the moment, for I will soon be bringing the fight to you, Optimus Prime." His smirk grew at Optimus's puzzled face. "Be warned."

Optimus's optics grew scrutinizing. But before he could retort, Megatron spread his arms and shot into the sky, as promised, not firing a single Decepticon troops, while seeming a little confused and more than a tad disappointed, followed suit. The Decepticons fly off, following their leader back towards Kaon before the amazed eyes of the Autobots. No doubt it was the easiest victory the Autobots had ever had. As he flew, Megatron looked back at them over his shoulder. He held high hopes that it would also be their last.

***

"Well," Jazz began, "That was strange."

"I worry about what Megatron said." Prowl spoke to Optimus, ignoring Jazz's statement entirely. "Perhaps we should increase our defenses until we can deduce what Megatron was speaking of." Ironhide walked up on Optimus's other side, staring at the point on the horizon where the Decepticons had just disappeared.

"How do we know ol' Megahead wasn't just bluffin' to scare us off? Or, frag, maybe he's jus' finally slipped off the deep end. He's been a-goin' that way for vorns."

Optimus stared at the horizon as well, his worry clear in his expression. He mind was reeling, as it wasn't like Megatron to back down just from being outnumbered. Realising Ironhide and Prowl were still waiting for a response, he snapped out of his mental fogbank.

"At this point, we can not be sure either way. Better to be safe than sorry. Prowl, organize the increase of base defenses." The black and white tactician nodded. "Jazz, organize- Wait, where's Jazz?"

The mech in question was off to the side, talking on his radio. He came back over to the group at hearing his name, a grim expression replacing his baffled joy at their victory. "Bad news, guys. Megatron's scrubbed his base. He found that camera we managed to sneak in there. We're flying in the dark. Unless we get more eyes on the inside, we have no idea what he was talking about there."

Optimus furrowed his brow plates. He didn't like surprises; he liked them even less when they were Megatron's surprises. "Jazz, see if you can get a drone or something in there. We need to know what Megatron was referring to."

Jazz nodded his head. "On it." He got back on his radio and began to walk away.

"Well, it appears we are finished here. Autobots, transform! And roll back to base!" Optimus relayed his command to his troops. Up and down the ranks, his army transformed into sleek Cybertronian designs. He transformed into his own red and blue vehicle. Rolling through the bots to lead the way back to base, he heard murmuring.

"What do you think Megatron's planning?" He heard Sideswipe ask Sunstreaker.

"I wonder what's got Megatron so cocky?" Brawn asked Huffer.

"I knew it would end like this." The ever-optimistic Gears said to no one in particular. Optimus could already feel a huge weight settling onto his shoulders. He was the leader of all Autobots. He had to find out what Megatron was planning, if for no other reason than to put his troops minds at rest.

Optimus reached the front of the pack and began to silently lead the Autobots back to base. The bumpy Cybertronian roads sent debris into his undercarriage, each hit like a nagging reminder of Megatrons strange address. His mind searched for a possibility, trying to guess what Megatron was planning.

His first thought was that it might be a weapon of mass destruction. It was a disturbing thought, to say the least. The Decepticons were dangerous enough without massive weapons to worry about. Then an even more disturbing thought occurred to him.

Recently, Megatron had been hoarding energy. That in and of itself wasn't too big of a cause for concern. But what disturbed him was the absence of Shockwave at any recent battles. The last time Megatron had collected energy at the same time as Shockwave's absence, he had developed the Cybonic Plague, the most deadly virus since before the Golden Age. It was settled then. Optimus had to find out Megatron's intentions. It could be a matter of life or death.

***

Jazz watched as a brand new, ultra high tech, expensive drone was shot down before it even got close to Kaon. Frag, it barely even got into Decepticon territory. Slag those guard-drones.

Beside him, Wheeljack threw up his hands in frustration. "Jazz! I spent three weeks on that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jazz stepped back from the monitor. "Well, what are we going to do now? Sending a team in there isn't an option. Maybe we should try an underground drone?" Jazz was being uncharacteristically serious. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was missing something.

Wheeljack rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't have one currently ready to go."

"Do we have an old one somewhere?"

"Hmm. I believe I have an old ground drone I could modify. It's probably in storage somewhere. I'd have to go find it and see what shape it's in."

"Do what you gotta do, man. Prime's right. We gotta get some eyes on the inside." Jazz turned back to the monitor. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate, when a thought hit him. "Hey, I just got a thought. Maybe something in the last few hours of our camera's footage could help us. I think I'm gonna review it."

Wheeljack nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I'll be in my lab if you need me." Jazz nodded and Wheeljack walked out. Jazz typed on the keyboard, bringing up the footage from the small camera they'd managed to sneak into the Decepticon base a few orns ago. It had been a small drone,which transformed into a nearly flat camera. They had managed to guide it to the wall in the hall right outside Shockwave's lab. So far, it had been proved useless. Jazz wasn't even sure if anyone else had watched the footage yet, but it didn't matter now. He began to scroll through the tape, looking for anything interesting. He sped up the tape after nothing happened in the first fifteen minutes. After sitting there for twenty minutes and watching an hour of fast-forward footage, something caught his eye. Megatron coming down the hall with Soundwave. They walked all the way to Shockwaves lab, where the door opened and admitted them. They immediately veered to the right, heading into a different part of the lab.

"Whoa, there." Jazz paused the video. Just before the door closed, Shockwave's huge monitor was center focus, and his current project was on-screen.

"Bingo." Jazz whispered softly. Then he flipped on his radio and commed Prowl.

;Hey, man. I think I got something here. Bring Perceptor and Prime to the monitor room.

;On it. Prowl out.

Jazz waited on pins and needles for the others. To give himself something to do, he enlarged the picture and cleared the resolution. That took approximately 3 minutes. The rest of the time, he either paced the room or stared at the screen. Neither was extremely productive, as pacing didn't do much and he couldn't make heads or tails of the code on Shockwave's computer. That nagging feeling had been right. He was missing something obvious, but what was important was that he had found it.

After what seemed like eons to Jazz (it was actually 10 minutes), Prowl finally came in with Optimus and Perceptor. Jazz jumped up, elated he wouldn't have to wait any longer. He hated waiting almost as much as he hated Decepticons, and that was saying something.

"What did you find Jazz?" Prowl cut right to the chase, as usual. Jazz really wished he wasn't so serious all the time.

"Geez, Prowl. Can I get a 'hello' at least?"

"Jazz, do not waste my time. This is a serious matter."

Jazz huffed, properly chastised. "Fine. Look at this. It was on Shockwaves monitor. I think it's computer code."

"Indeed it is." Perceptor stepped forward, furrowing his brow. "Very interesting. Very complex. It may take me some time to decode it." He all but shoved Jazz out of the way in order to get closer to the screen. "I repeat, very interesting. May I have some time to look this over?"

Prime spoke up for the first time since entering the room. "That will be fine, Perceptor, but please hurry. We must know what the Decepticons are plotting before Megatron reveals his master plan."

Perceptor nodded. "Agreed. I will do my best to hurry, but I do prefer quality over speed."

"As do I, Perceptor. We will leave you to your work, then. Comm me if you find anything relevant" Prime turned to walk from the room; Prowl turning to follow. Noticing his fellow officers leaving, Jazz scrambled over and out the door, leaving Perceptor to his work.

Once in the hallway, the three mechs paused. "I have work to attend to." Prowl stated, swiftly turning to head down the hallway. Prime watched his second walk off.

"I must check on how Wheeljack is doing. I will see you later, Jazz." With that, Prime walked off in the opposite direction Prowl had. Jazz watched him go as well, feeling suddenly rather lonely in the big hallway. He hung his head on his neck struts.

"Geez, find precious enemy intel and you don't even get a thank-you. These hard times we live in." Jazz mumbled to himself, turning a full one-eighty before deciding to head to the rec room. Even if nobody else agreed, he thought he deserved a break after watching all of that boring footage.

***

Sideswipe lounged in the rec room, feet up on the table. Across from him, his twin Sunstreaker read from a data pad. Other than the two brothers, the room was empty.

"Hey, Sunshine, whatcha reading?" Sideswipe casually looked over at his brother.

"Sideswipe, for the last time, do NOT call me Sunshine!" Sunstreaker roared, tired of the humiliating nickname.

Sideswipe seemed unaffected. "So, what are you reading?"

Another growl. "None of your business."

Sideswipe mumbled under his breath, "Antisocial…"

Sunstreaker snapped up. "Sideswipe, leave me alone! Go annoy someone else!"

"But there's no one else here!" Sideswipe whined. "What are you reading that's so important you can't let me see?"

"I told you, it's not your business!"

"So?"

"So stay out of it!"

"Is it porn?"

"NO!"

At this point Jazz and Wheeljack walked in. Sunstreaker couldn't help but look relieved. "There you go, Sides. Annoy them."

The inventor and the special ops officer were deep in a conversation. One could tell it was quite important and possibly classified by their hushed tones and somber attitudes.

That, however, didn't seem to register to Sideswipe. Either that, or he just didn't care. He came bounding up, throwing an arm around each mech's shoulders.

"Why, hello there! What goes on, you two?"

"Oh, hey Sideswipe." Jazz lacked his usual energy in his response. "We're just working on figuring out what Megatron was talking about."

This sobered Sideswipe. "Did you find anything?" he asked while removing his arms from around their shoulders.

Wheeljack glanced at Jazz, who gave a slight nod. What did it matter if Sideswipe knew? The whole base would know soon enough if they didn't manage to crack the code before Megatron set his plan in motion.

"We found some of Shockwaves code. Perceptor's working on it now." Wheeljack told him. "Hopefully, it will help us narrow down some possibilities."

Sideswipe nodded. "So, what do you guys think it is? My money's on a giant, super huge laser weapon! That would be so cool-until we died."

Wheeljack rolled his optics. Only Sideswipe could joke about a possible Decepticon superweapon.

Jazz considered for a moment. "I'm thinking maybe some sort of handheld weapon- like maybe an flamethrower!"

Sideswipe nodded. "Or maybe it's a giant bomb!"

Sunstreaker had had enough. "Okay, I think that's enough speculating about our gruesome ends." He shot his brother an irritated look before returning to his data pad.

Jazz was intrigued. "What are you reading, Sunny?"

Sunstreaker growled. "My name is Sunstreaker, not Sunny or Sunshine! And it's none of your business!"

Jazz took a step back. "Hey man, keep it cool. I was just asking. I didn't know that you were the reading 's all."

Sunstreaker just snorted."There's a lot you don't know about me, Jazz."

Sideswipe perked up "Like how you've got a stash of-"

"Stop right there! Not another word!"

Now Jazz had to know. "A stash of what, exactly?"

Sideswipe peered over Jazz's shoulder at his twin, who was making desperate slashing motions across his throat with one hand. He gulped, as his brother's glare could scare the plating off a Decepticon, and he was getting it in full force. "Uhm, I think I value my life a little too much to tell you, Jazz. Sorry."

"A wise choice." Sunstreaker snarled before going back to his data pad. Jazz gave him a curious look before heading to the energon dispenser. Wheeljack followed. Refueling was the main reason they had came in there, after all.

Just then, Brawn walked in. "Hey, Goldilocks, what are you reading?" He asked, purely curious.

Sunstreaker slammed his palms on the table, standing up and flinging his stool back. "My. Name. Is. SUNSTREAKER!"

Perceptor furrowed his brow at the coding. Coding was his specialty, and no other Autobot knew it like he did.

But somehow, this code was eluding him. Bit's and pieces seemed familiar, almost like he had seen it long ago. Shockwave's code couldn't be that complex, right? The purple Decepticon was no better a scientist than him, yet the code was still eluding him. So far, all he could tell was that it was some form of computer program. It also looked as if it was set up to be put into a processor. That gave him the idea that it was some form of virus, but the other telltale signs of a virus were missing.

Perceptor vented air and let his head fall. He racked his brain. Prime needed an answer, and fast. There was no telling when the Decepticons would attack again, and to be caught off guard was to surrender the upper hand to Megatron.

"Focus, Perceptor. Where have you seen this before?" Something nagged at his processor. An idea began to blossom like a delicate flower, shining bright in the darkness of despair. At once, Perceptor was at the keyboard, typing madly.

He leaned back, watching codes flash across the screen. He had suddenly remembered that the code reminded him of another's Autobot's that he once knew. Now, Mirage was at a different base, under Ultra Magnus' command, but he still had his data on file. Quickly, he cross referenced the code with one of a certain program Mirage had that no other mech on the planet did.

The code lit up blue. The two samples were a nearly identical match. Perceptor was briefly elated at his success at decrypting the code, but then it hit him.

He sank backwards into his chair. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Please, it cannot be that. Primus, allow it to be anything but that."

The code didn't listen. It stayed firm on the screen. There was no mistaking it. The functions on the code were exactly the same. Perceptor put his head in his hands. It was like working hard to translate an old bit of hieroglyphics, only to realize he had translated a curse. And he had translated a curse, or at least extremely bad news for the Autobots.

Just then, he heard the door swing open. "What are you doing?" Prowl's indignant voice filled the room. No doubt he looked as if he was slacking off at his job.

"I decrypted the code." Perceptor responded flatly.

Prowl's face instantly lightened. "That's excellent!"

Perceptor shook his head. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. "No, it is not. Look."

Prowl gazed up at the screen, wondering how Perceptor expected for him to understand what he was looking at. He saw two codes next to each other. One he recognized as the code Jazz found. The other one had stats attached to it. He vaguely recalled something. "Is that… Mirage's code?" He ventured. It appeared to be his stats on the screen.

Perceptor nodded dejectedly. "Why is…" Then it hit him. He felt a chill run down his body, fear clutching his spark. "Oh no. Prime needs to know about this, STAT." Prowl flipped on his radio. He commed Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Red Alert, Jazz, Wheeljack, and Ironhide in one big group comlink.

:This is Prowl to all officers. We have an urgent issue in the monitor room. Perceptor has finished decoding. We need to have an officer's meeting ASAP.

:This is Optimus Prime to Prowl. What did he find?

:This is Prowl to Optimus Prime. He found an invisibility program.

:HE FOUND A WHAT!? Oh, this is Jazz to Prowl."

:This is Optimus Prime to all officers. Urgent meeting, monitor room, now!

Prowl flipped his radio back in and turned back to the screen. He couldn't believe it. The last thing he needed was an invisible Megatron wandering around his base.

The officers convened in record time. Everyone was talking at once, and Prowl couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Why that dirty, rotten, fragger…" Ironhide all but growled.

"That's not good." Wheeljack stated, looking the code over for himself.

"This could be the end...They're going to sneak into our base and kill us all in our recharge…" Red Alert mumbled.

"QUIET!" Jazz screamed to be heard above all the ruckus. All the bot's turned to look at the third in command. Jazz didn't often raise his voice, so when he did, you had better listen up.

"We're not going to get anywhere on this by blubbering about it! What we need to do is shut up, and listen to Perceptor. Maybe he can give us an idea of what Megatrons going to do with his program." Prowl silently thanked the third in command for his well-put address. Prowl was good at giving orders, but even he could occasionally get overwhelmed.

Speaking of which, that appeared to be exactly how Perceptor was reacting to being put on the spot. "Uh, yes, well, yes. From what I have been able to gain so far, this code is nearly identical to Mirage's. However, I feel it is most likely intended for a processor or a weapon."

"So, Megatron wants to make him and his army invisible." Prime guessed. "Clever, and dangerous. Autobots, prepare-"

"Wait, sir, there's more." Perceptor interjected frantically. "There is no possible way a code this complex could go into an active system. A code like this would need to be uploaded before the mech was ever brought online. And while it is unlikely, I still haven't ruled out the adaptation of this code for a weapon."

"So basically," Ironhide growled, stepping directly in front of Perceptor, "What you're trying to say, is that you've got NOTHING!" Ironhide yelled right into Perceptor's face.

The scientist looked flustered, stuttering out a response to the larger mech. "W-well, not ex-x-actly, I did m-manage to decode it t-to begin with, c-c-correct?"

Ironhide only growled again. "That's not worth SLAG unless we can figure out what Megatron is planning on using it for!"

Perceptor just stared back at Ironhide, not sure how to respond. Ironhide had the ability to make anybody feel like a failure. Prime decided it was time to step in.

"Ironhide, that is enough. Perceptor, we do need to know Megatron's intentions. I want you to work non stop at that code until you crack it. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Prime. I will get right to that right away."

Perceptor stepped back, taking a moment to gather himself before turning back towards the monitor. The code was still displayed center-focus. He highlighted the parts that were not consistent with Mirage's code.

Perceptor stared at the console, bringing the three lines of unidentified code to center screen. It wasn't a lot to go on. He drowned out the noises of the officers around him and focused on the thought kept hitting him over and over again.

How am I supposed to figure out Megatrons intentions with just this?

***

Megatron strode briskly through his base, Starscream at his side. And, in usual Starscream fashion, he was listening to everything he had ever done wrong and why he was a terrible leader.

"If I was leader, we would never have backed down from the Autobots! We would have annihilated them once and for all! Retreating is cowardly!" Megatron growled. He'd had it from Starscream. He was in too bad of a mood to take his slag.

"And that is why you are not leader, Starscream. It would be foolish to waste our energy, especially when Project Eliminator is so close to completion." Starscream scowled at that. He hated being told why he wasn't leader almost as much as Megatron hating to be told why he shouldn't be leader. The two continued in stiff silence as they made their way to Shockwaves lab. As Megatron approached, the door slid open. Shockwave had been expecting him.

The scientist was indeed waiting when Megatron stepped in. Starscream mumbled something about having real work to do before turning and stomping angrily away. Megatron knew Starscream didn't agree with some of the choices he'd made on Project Eliminator, but he couldn't care less.

"Ah, Shockwave! How is our, uh, pet project coming along?"

Shockwave nodded to acknowledge his leader. "My liege. The project is almost complete. I am just working on the last of the coding, and then all programs will be set."

"Excellent! Tell me, what has been completed so far?" Shockwave lead him over to a large computer. Streams of code ran across the screen. Shockwave bent his head over the keyboard and typed. A few strings of code lit up blue.

"There you have the basic coding required for function of the project." Shockwave typed some more. A different string lit up blue. "There you have the weapons systems. This keeps the weapons from becoming jammed, and makes sure they function smoothly during deployment. There's the invisibility program. It was difficult, but now the Autobots will not be the only one with the power of invisibility. Here is the control function. I have programmed it to only listen to you, and to carry out orders with the utmost efficiency. And these are the transformation sequences from stealth modes to combat mode."

Megatron then grinned. It was a gruesome sight. His dream was on the cusp of becoming a reality. "What has yet to be completed?"

Shockwave typed at the keyboard once again, coming up with an incomplete batch of code. "The final item you requested. Although, master, I must ask the logic of allowing the project to think for itself."

"Not to worry, Shockwave. I have thought it out thoroughly. I wish for it to be able to adapt if I am not there to guide it. After all, we wouldn't want our most valuable weapon to end up being startled and shutting down."

"An excellent point, my liege." Shockwave turned away from the computer console. "Anything else I may do for you master?" Megatron glanced around, settling on the door to the back room.

"If I may, I would like to have one more peek at the physical part of the project." Megatrons optics gleamed as he thought of his design. He couldn't wait to see the Autobot's faces when he showed it off in all it's glory.

"Of course, master. This way." Shockwave lead the way over to another part of his lab. The only piece of furniture to speak of was a large table centered in the room. Megatron beamed at seeing his pride and joy. What brought him even more happiness was the fact that it was almost complete.

"Our ultimate weapon. The Autobots would never logically expect this." Shockwave proudly stood over his creation.

Megatron chuckled, actually chuckled, at his master plan. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

On the table lay a femme, her optics dark, waiting to be brought online for the first time. Megatron's ultimate warrior was nearly ready for deployment.


	2. It's Alive

_On the day I was born_

_The nurses all gathered 'round_

_And they gazed in wide wonder_

_At the joy they had found_

_The head nurse spoke up_

_Said "leave this one alone"_

_She could tell right away_

_That I was bad to the bone_

**-George Thorogood, Bad to the Bone**

CHAP 2

"Soundwave, I want you to chose a sight for our next raid. Make sure it is close to the Autobot base. I want them to come in force to see Eliminator in action."

"Acknowledged, Megatron." Soundwave strode out of the throne room to heed Megatron's orders. That left just Megatron and Starscream in the large, dark room.

"So, you really want Eliminator to have a mind of her own, huh? One of many interesting choices on this project, my liege." Starscream broke the silence, his shrill voice echoing off the walls.

Megatron gave himself a moment before responding. "Perhaps, dear Starscream, you should get to know her. I am officially assigning her to your team, Starscream."

Starscream gasped. "But...but...but she doesn't have an air mode!"

Megatron chuckled. "Oh, yes she does. Have you not looked over her plans at all?"

"Well, eh, no."

"Then perhaps you should. It is always good to know the specifications of ones own soldiers. Shockwave should be finishing her coding any minute now. Then we will be able to bring her online for the first time. We will need to be on our best game, to make a good first impression."

Starscream scowled. "When will she first see action? She still has to be trained."

This time Megatron all out laughed. "Now what!?" Starscream demanded.

"Training? Perhaps if you were involved in the project you would know that Shockwave installed an elite battle computer. She is already in possession of a million years worth of experience! Additional training shall only be needed to refine her skills. She's a pre-programmed soldier, hopefully the first of many. As you know, creating life in this day and age is rather difficult."

Starscream snorted. "You can't back down from a challenge can you Megatron?"

"You know me too well. I had to prove the Decepticons superior and able to create life. Not just life, but _intelligent _life. And Eliminator will just be the first of many! She is but a trial run! We'll create hundreds of super warriors! It will be glorious!" Megatron grinned at the thought; an army of soldiers that heeded his command, all pre trained, and combat ready, all with talent far superior to the Autobots. But Eliminator would be the best of them all; his own personal assassin, spy, warrior. It was a dream coming true to the Decepticon leader.

He returned his focus to Starscream. "As I said, you should consider reviewing her design blueprints.

"Hmp. Perhaps I _will, _perhaps I _won't."_

Megatron narrowed his optics. He was about to reply with a searing retort when the door clicked open. Megatron swung around to face it, his eagerness shown in every aspect if his body. Shockwave was standing in the doorway.

"Is she ready?" Megatron asked, even as he rose up from his throne.

"Yes. I am prepared to launch her systems for the first time."

"Excellent, Shockwave! Come, Starscream! The time is among us to welcome our new warrior into the ranks." Megatron strode briskly out of the room, Shockwave following quickly and Starscream reluctantly.

It took no time at all to reach Shockwave's lab. The table from the day before had been wheeled into the main room. There sat Eliminator in root mode. She was a marvel of Decepticon technology. Megatron had to admit, he had really outdone himself this time.

Eliminator was a brilliant synthesis of computer programming and engineering. Her invisibility program was state-of-the-art, as well as her transformation sequences. She had high-tech weapons systems, and she was armed to the teeth. She had dual four-barrel ion blasters that were housed in the top of her forearms. On the underside, grappling hooks extended from small nodes, with cable strong enough to support her, Megatron, Starscream, and Optimus Prime at the same time. On her back were two beautiful blades, four foot of deadly metal, good for throwing or for combat. Megatron thought his favorite weapon was housed in her her hands, though. Slits between her knuckles seemed harmless enough at first, but at her command, three two-foot long claws sprung from each hand. Each claw was razor sharp and capable of killing.

But the real marvel of Eliminator's construction came from the miracle of subspace technology and updated transformation cogs. The Decepticon forces currently had two triple-changers, Blitzwing and Astrotrain, in their ranks. Megatron decided to blow that out of the water. Why settle for a triple changer when you could have a hexa changer?

Eliminator had three robot modes, a small, medium, and large you might say. Each had a corresponding vehicle mode, and each their own purpose. When she transformed from one to another, dozens of subspace pockets opened around her body- so fast, you couldn't even see them. The purpose of these pockets was to add or take out any parts necessary to transform to the next robot mode. It was really an exciting prospect. He just wanted to see it in action.

Yes, Megatron had to admit, Eliminator was something else. The anticipation of having her fight alongside him against the Autobots was truly killing him. Thus, he watched carefully as Shockwave punched into his keyboard.

Shockwave gathered some cables and looked up. "It is time to find out if the artificial spark we created will work. I will be giving it a surge from my own spark to hopefully shock it online."

Megatron nodded. "Proceed."

Shockwave opened Eliminators chest panel. He connected wires to ports on her spark chamber, before opening his own chest and repeating the process. "Here we go." He plugged in the last cable.

Blue electricity jumped down the wires. It crackled and surged, through her chamber, into her artificial spark. As soon as it began, it stopped. Shockwave fell to his knees. Then, through the tense silence, a computer beeped. Engines began to whirl.

"It worked." Shockwave said weakly from the floor. "We just have to wait for her to finish booting up."

First, there came consciences. It was a sense of being, when one had not existed before. More systems began to kick in, and soon information began to file into place. Strangely, there seemed to be battle strategies at the forefront of her thoughts. She filed them away to think about later. Her primary concern was learning where and who she was.

Next, audio began to slowly drift in, too indistinct to make out, but there. Her vision was also coming in. The black silence was slowly fading to scratchy static.

Suddenly, it all happened at once. Her audio's popped loudly and set themselves, the sound coming in vision flashed white before settling. She focused on a gray ceiling. Voices, voices she did not recognize, floated around her. Suddenly, a grey face invaded her line of vision and she jumped.

"Her vision is working. Let's see how she is." The mech spoke to someone she could not she. She tried to turn her head, but it was hard, like there were rocks in her joints. The grey mech began to speak again, and she tried to shift towards him.

"Greetings, Eliminator. I am Megatron. Tell me, how do you feel?" Honestly, she felt confused.

"Am I….Eliminator?" The name felt a little foreign on her lips.

Somewhere to her left, someone let out a screechy laugh. "Oh yes, she's a smart one."

The gray face in front of her growled. "Starscream, how about instead of making useless comments, you go find a place for her to stay! Tell the twins they will have company."

Her joints were freeing up, and she managed to turn and watch a red and white jet retreat from the room with an irritated humf. She turned back to Megatron, and found him to be smiling at her.

"Yes, you're name is Eliminator. We are the Decepticons. We have brought you online to fight the Autobots with us. But you don't need to know that yet. It will come in time. Please, sit up. We have much testing to do."

Her joints now fully functioning, Eliminator sat up on the medical table. She flexed her fingers, taking in the sight of her own hands. Another mech rose from the ground into her field of view. He seemed weak, but excited. She jumped a bit. He only had one optic. It flashed when he spoke.

"Greetings, Eliminator. I am Shockwave. We are going to run through a test of your schematics very quickly. Please stand up."

Eliminator scooted off the table. She stood shakily at first, then stronger as her stabilizers kicked in for the first time. The purple mech named Shockwave came back around with a data pad.

"This is a copy of your design. I am going to have you test everything for me. First, deploy your visor." She tilted her head, and a second later, a black visor slid across her optics. It was solid and let off a slight black glow.

"Excellent. And now the battle mask, is you would." This time it was a little faster, a purple battle mask sliding over the rest of her face.

"Perfect. You may retract them now." She did so, noticing her reflection in the mirror. She rather liked the visor. You couldn't tell where she was looking with it on. "May I please keep the visor on? I like it."

This time it was Megatron who answered. "Yes, yes of course. You see, your design is unlike any ever produced before. An average Cybertronian has two forms; a root mode and an alt mode. You have six; three and three. You have weapons, integrated into your very being, and you have coding others can only dream of. You have it all. _We _gave you it all."

Shockwave had been having her turn out random parts during Megatron's lecture. At the last part, and odd feeling came over her. She wanted to thank Megatron, to pledge herself to him. She tried to shake it off, but it didn't go away. She wanted him to tell her what to do.

"Alright, please transform into your next robot mode. She remembered about what Megatron had said, about everyone else only having one. She wondered why she was different, but that same feeling told her not to question Megatron.

She transformed into the next mode, looking at her blurry reflection in the wall. It was shorter and a little less stocky, but she liked it. It was a bit more feminine. Her color scheme was the same, though: mostly dark grey with highlights of darker and lighter purple.

Once again, Shockwave had her run through _everything._ It was tedious, but easy, as she had mastered the steps by the second time through. Everything worked without a hitch; she merely had to think about a weapon or part and it would deploy.

"Very good. Please move on to your last robotic mode."

Eliminator transformed once again. This design was even shorter, and without even doing anything she knew it was far weaker.

She had just finished her last tests when the one called Starscream returned. She quickly transformed back into her largest mode. She noticed then it was very close to his design. She cocked her head. Strange.

Starscream huffed. "The twins are awaiting her arrival, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent. Thank you Starscream. You may go." Megatron dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Then he turned to Eliminator. "Two things. One. Shortly, I will be showing you where you can stay. After a short break, we will engage in a quick training and debriefing before you will see your first battle." Behind the visor, Eliminator's optics widened. Battle, already? Perhaps she shouldn't have pushed aside those combat schematics. "And the second thing." Megatron leveled his gaze at her. "You will always address me as 'Master', 'Lord' or 'Liege' Anything else will result in punishment."

Eliminator nodded. "Yes Master." There it was again, that irresistible urge to obey Megatron. Then she corrected herself. _Lord _Megatron. He clasped his arms behind his back. "Come. I will show you to your shared quarters." Megatron walked out of the room, all his body language suggesting he expected to be followed.

Eliminator did, scurrying out of the rom after him. In her largest frame, she was only a tiny bit shorter than Megatron. As they walked through the base at a brisk pace, she peeked into some of the open doorways. In one room, she saw a lab, similar to the one she had woke up in. In another, there was a huge training hall. Still another housed a huge amount of weapons. The entire place completely fascinated Eliminator. She wished she could explore, but she didn't want to upset Megatron.

Finally, they turned one last corner and came to a long hallway of closed doors. Most had simple nameplates. She read them to herself as they passed. Thundercracker, Ramjet, Dirge- she lost count. Some were decorated- one that caught her eye in particular was a grey one with strange purple masks and smiling jets that read Skywarp.

Near the end, Megatron stopped in front of a door. This one was unique; it had two nameplates, reading Vendetta and Nemesis. Each was accented with pinstriping. Vendetta's was blue, and Nemesis' was pink.

Megatron rapped heavily on the door. Two muffled female voices could be heard from the inside. Eliminator was anxious to meet them. So far, she'd only meet mechs.

"Coming!" One of the voices shouted. A second later, a short petite femme opened the door. She squeaked at the sight of the Decepticon leader and straightened up, saluting.

"Lord Megatron! We weren't expecting you! Come in!" Eliminator leaned over to get a better look. The femme was stick skinny, black and pink, and a little taller than Megatron's waist.

"Did Starscream not alert you to our arrival?" Megatron growled.

"He told us to prepare for another roommate, my liege." The femme replied. "Then he said he had more important things to do than this and left."

Megatron nodded. "That sounds like Starscream." He stepped and turned, so Eliminator was suddenly face-to-face with the small femme. "Eliminator, this is where you will be staying for now. Please get acquainted. I will come to retrieve you shortly." Megatron boomed. He cast another look at the femme before striding off down the dark hallway.

Eliminator was left in a rather awkward silence. "Uh, hi." She winced at how stupid that sounded.

The femme seemed just as uncomfortable, though. "Uh, yeah. I'm Nemesis. Do you want to, uh, come in?"

Eliminator relaxed a bit. "Sure." She followed Nemesis through the door. Inside, the room was larger than she expected. Immediately, she noticed another femme, just as petite and very similar in frame design. She turned to stare with big, red optics.

"That's my twin Vendetta." Nemesis gestured as she spoke. "I guess you're staying with us." Vendetta waved shyly when she was introduced. _Twins, _Eliminator thought. _Thats why they look so alike._

Eliminator could tell that her size was intimidating the twins. Awkwardly, she transformed down into her second robot mode. When her optics flashed back on, she saw the twins jaws had hit the floor. "Uh, what's wrong?" She prodded.

Nemesis just shook her head. "We didn't think they'd actually be able to make a transformer with multiple bodies. I'm really impressed that they pulled it off."

"Me too," Vendetta whispered. She still seemed afraid of the larger femme. Eliminator thought about going to her third body, but she decided against it. She didn't want to look like she was showing off.

"Well, I guess they did?" Eliminator tried to sound friendly, but really she had no idea what to do. They Decepticons hadn't felt the need to program in any social graces. She rubbed the back of her helm and stared at the floor. "So, uh, what should I do now?"

Nemesis gave her a questioning look. To Eliminator, the whole situation was so awkward, she wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"What do you mean?" Nemesis asked. Eliminator shrugged.

"What should I do until Lord Megatron shows back up?"

"Whatever you want, I guess."

"But I don't know what I can do. I don't want to upset Lord Megatron."

Nemesis tilted her head. "Why do you keep calling him _Lord_?"

Eliminator fidgeted uncomfortably. "He told me too."

"Well, if he's not around, you don't have to."

Again, the black and red femme fidgeted. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Can't not do it" Vendetta turned back around to stare at her, adding to Eliminators discomfort. Nemesis took a threatening step forward.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I mean I _can't._ I want to, but my processor won't let me."

The twins shared a knowing glance. Vendetta looked sadly at the nervous femme. Eliminator was indeed nervous. She had no idea why she couldn't disobey Megatron, and the way the twins were looking at her, you would have thought she was on death row.

Vendetta glanced at her sister again before sighing. "You can't resist because Megatron planted an obedience program in your core processor. It forces you to obey him, no matter what."

Eliminator was startled. "So I couldn't disobey- even if I really wanted to?"

Nemesis shook her head sadly. Vendetta sighed again. "If he tells you to go jump in the smelting pit, you're fragged."

This felt deeply violating to Eliminator. Some things an individual should be able to control, and ones own thoughts ranked among the most important.

"Just make sure you don't act different." Nemesis insisted.

Vendetta looked worried and nodded. "He'd have our heads if he knew we told you this."

Slowly, Eliminator nodded. This was big, she realized. They were trusting her not to get them in trouble. Somehow, even with her limited social knowledge, she knew this was important.

Not a moment after, and hard knock assaulted the door. The three femmes jumped. After a pause, Nemesis stepped forward to answer the door.

She unlocked it and threw the door open. Megatrons huge frame was standing in the hallway, along with Shockwave and Starscream.

Eliminator gulped. She schooled her expression as Megatron looked at her. With one hand, he beckoned for her to follow. Her legs moved on their own. It was time.

Megatron couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He led the way to the training hall, smirking-actually smirking! After cycles of careful, tedious planning, the fruits of his labor finally would finally fight for the Decepticons. This was no longer a pipe dream. It was reality.

In silence, the group reached their destination. Megatron opened the broad double doors to find the spacious chamber clear, as per his orders. He wanted to see Eliminator, and only Eliminator.

He walked to the center of a large training mat and turned to face his subjects; Shockwave stood with his hands behind his back, Starscream looked annoyed and uninterested, and Eliminator simply showed no expression. Ah, that one would make a fine Decepticon with careful grooming!

"Eliminator," he paced as he began speaking, "We will shortly be raiding an Autobot Energon stockpile. First, we must see if your battle capabilities are where they should be." He pointed to a target on the wall, about fifty yards away. "Shoot that."

Eliminator regarded the target for a moment. Then she deployed her ion blasters and calmly shot the target. The weapons powered back down and she looked back to him. Four clean hole passed through the target, dead center. Megatron turned back to regard her.

"Now hit it with a blade." Again, a calm look at the target, before a knife was unsheathed. She drew it back and whipped it through the air. The knife whistled before sticking in the bullseye. Megatron nodded. "Call your sword back."

Without turning, Eliminator held out her hand. The sword flew from the target into her waiting palm. She slid it back into it's sheath. Megatron pointed to two targets behind her. "Destroy those quickly." Before he had finished his sentence, Eliminator had spun and thrown. Each target had a blade stuck two foot deep into it.

Megatron couldn't help it. He was grinning. There would be no dodging that. "Call your swords back and face me. Eliminator carried out his orders crisply and sharply, turning on her heel to face the Decepticon leader.

"Excellent." Megatron clapped once. He raised one optic ridge, then gave a nod in Starscreams direction. "Spar with him. Defeat him without weapons. Go." Starscream barely had time to gasp before Eliminator transformed in mid-air, seamlessly growing into her full size self. In this form, she was the same size as Starscream. The mech let out an undignified squawk as he was thrust to the floor. She jabbed her elbow into his cockpit, shattering it and dazing the mech. He made a wild grab for her throat, but she easily dodged. Instead, she grabbed his wrist and forcibly turned him onto his stomach. She twisted that arms behind his back, pinning the other to the ground and planting a knee in his back.

Starscream let out a yelp of pain, which may also have been a strangled cry for help. No assistance came forth, however, as Shockwave and Megatron were both watching Eliminator, who was looking to Megatron for further direction.

Megatron was grinning ear to ear. He actually chuckled a little at seeing his 'elite' second in command so quickly downed by the femme. "Let him up." Megatron commanded. Eliminator released Starscream at once, leaping gracefully to her feet and standing before Megatron.

He couldn't help it, he chuckled again. He confidently strode between Eliminator and Shockwave, heading for the door.

"Come, Eliminator. It is time for your final test." He glanced over his shoulder, at her. "Combat"


End file.
